Blood Shot Eyes - Spideypool
by Kochiyourin
Summary: Deadpool snicks into Spider-man's room for a early valentines day affair. Hot night, cold winter.


Blood Shot Eyes - Spideypool

At eleven o'clock AM on a Sunday night Peter Parker (better known as Spider-Man) lays in his double sized bed looking out the window reading a bill bored ad for Valentine's Day boxers.

"sweet treat for your valentine" he read as his eyes closed shut hoping the next thing he sees is daylight.

The clock read twelve thirty, as the night went on, a dark muscular shadow hovered over Peter and the cold air from the open window rushed in and gave him the shivers. The cold woke him from his sleep only to find a gun to his head and a mysterious red and black mask right in front of his face.

"Hay Petey-buddy ya slept well?" He said as he took the gun from his head.

Peter sat up rubbing his tired eyes. Before he turned to Deadpool he took a minute to look at the clock realizing it has only been one hour since he had went to bed.

"I was sleeping fine until you showed up ... What do you want anyway?" he said as he noticed Wade holding pink and white heart print boxers in his hand.

" shouldn't you be With some girl partying it up this late at night?"

"Oh Spidey baby I could never do that to my future boyfriend" Wade playfully said as Peter roles his eyes in disbelief. Peter gets off the bed and walks over to close the window. Deadpool stands up and follows him. As the window shuts without a sound Wade lifts Peter on to the bed and taking off his mask revealing his scarred face.

Peter starts to warm up quickly as Wade wrestles him ending up in a cow girl position.

"Hay would you put this on for me please Spidey, it will be my Valentine's present from you to me"

Peter refuses to put it on crossing his arms as his face heats up.

"PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASEEEEE I killed a whole bunch of Sinister's clones just so I could buy you this."

Deadpool shimmies off of Peter awaiting his answer. Feeling a little flustered from Wade's playful antics Peter decides to put on the boxers. He takes off his shirt while Deadpool watched with a gaze of unconditional desire. As he proceeded to take off his shorts leaving his body on display for Wade's eyes only, Before Peter could even finish slipping on the brightly colored undergarments, Wade rushes to stands behind him rubbing his junk against his lower back. Peter immediately nudges him away feeling hot and bothered by Wade's inpatient lust, he gets onto the bed. Knowing how hard he's being watched only made him more flustered.

"stop standing there" said Peter taunting him as he couldn't help but feel like a hot mess while waiting for Deadpool to take him like a wild animal.

Wade's whole body towered over Peter as he covered him in bed. Deadpool puts two fingers in Peter's mouth. He sucks them passionately until they're covered with saliva. Wade takes his fingers out and slowly runs them down Peter's chest past his navel into his boxers.

"Wade...please no more ah..." said Peter while moaning for more.

"I like seeing you high on pleasure, it turns me on" whispered Wade as he jerked Peter off.

Deadpool lifts Peters right leg as they lay sideways front to back. Without a warning Deadpool Rams his cock Into Peter's ass so fast he lost his breath. With his face cherry red he turns to find he's partner grinning with a sense of dominance over him. Spidey realizes that he can't win against the 'merc with the mouth'.

They French kiss as drool runs down his chin. Wade starts thrusting with immense power giving Peter waves of pleasure in every move.

Peter's moans start to get louder and louder ultimately forgetting Aunt May was not to far away. Wade thrusts harder and more violently as Loud slushing sounds coming from them making love late in the night. The area where there bodies touched was soaking wet with sticky body fluids.

Wade forcefully turned Peter over onto his stomach. "lift your ass higher Spidey-boy" said Deadpool in a demanding voice. He couldn't help but feel exhilarated by Deadpool's commands. There was a crazy amount of pre-cum coming from Peter that it soaked the bed sheets.

"More...fuck me harder!" Said Peter begging him to take more authority. Wade grabbed Peter's arms and held them back as he thrust his thick cock so far into Peter's abdomen you could see it pressing his stomach outwards.

Deadpool starts to speed up even more. He grabs Peter's dick and starts jacking it off.

"NO STOP!~❤" Peter yelled as they both cummed together. Peter was overwhelmed as Wade wouldn't stop Pumping he's tummy full with loads of his 'special love potion'. As he pulled out slowly he could feel Peter holding on unwilling to let go.

"few! That was awesome!, now I know why they call you the amazing Spider-Man, more like ultimate in my opinion." said Wade as he pulled on his spandex suit. Peter quickly tugged on it with a prideful face.

"you... don't have to leave so soon ... " as he turns his face to the side trying to hide his blush. Deadpool immediately turns around and leaps into his bed to snuggle.

As the clock reads three-ten AM Peter began to think. "how am I ever going to wake up early in the morning?". He turns to look at Wade lovingly as he held him tighter.

"I think it won't hurt to take one day off~"

THE END


End file.
